The instant invention relates to apparatus for turning and aligning flat articles, and particularly to such apparatus for use with envelopes.
Turning devices for flat articles that are conveyed horizontally are required in inserting and mail processing systems. Examples of flat articles are envelopes, letters, postcards, endless forms issued by a computer controlled printing device that are cut into sheets from an endless web, and the like.
In an inserting and mail processing system, sheets of paper are fed one by one, or as a collation, to a folding machine and subsequently, with or without additional enclosures, are conveyed to an inserting machine where the sheets are inserted into an envelope. After insertion of the sheets into the envelope, the stuffed envelope is forwarded to a postage station where postage is imprinted thereon by a postage meter or other postage metering means. In some systems, it is necessary to turn the stuffed envelope through a 90 degree angle after the envelope has been stuffed and before the postage is applied. Usually the turn is required because the room containing the insertion and mail processing apparatus is not long enough to permit the stuffed envelope to continue along a straight path.
In order for postage to be applied to the stuffed envelope, it is necessary for the envelope to be aligned against a registration edge parallel to the direction of travel of the envelope. Prior art devices are known for turning and aligning envelopes. However, the prior art devices require a substantial distance in which to align the envelope after turning, typically on the order of at least three to four times the length of the envelope being aligned. The instant invention provides apparatus which can turn the envelope and then align the envelope with a minimal footprint, i.e. less than three times the length of the envelope, and provides superior reliability.